BioShock: Wheel of Blood
by hyperdragon97
Summary: A combination of transcribed Audio Diaries and first-person narrative with the aim of exploring the many constants and variables that the Burial at Sea DLC did not address. Elements of BioShock, BioShock 2, and BioShock Infinite are all incorporated in this fnfiction, and I own none of them. Rated for violence and possibly some language.
1. Audio Log 1

**Audio Diary: A Fight and a Strange Girl - Amir**

I got into a fight with Billy today. He called my father a parasite. I knew he didn't know what that word actually meant, but I didn't care. I got him pinned down, and I was about to let him have it, when all of a sudden, this girl showed up and started hitting me! She stopped when she saw my nose was bleeding, and we called a truce. She said her name was Eleanor, but then she had to leave. She's a strange girl, but she seems alright. I hope I see her again, as long as she doesn't give me another bloody nose.


	2. Audio Log 2

**Audio Diary: Deep Trouble - Stanley Poole**

Alright, so um... I'm in deep trouble. See, I've been gambling a lot over the past few years, and... I wound up owin' a lot of money to some dangerous people. Well, actually, just one person. Frank Fontaine. I thought when Ryan put the guy on ice that, you know, I'd be safe. But no! Just yesterday, I got shook down by a couple'a Fontaine's goons, sayin' they want their money. I can't go to Ryan, he'd just tell me to fix it myself. Can't go to Sinclair, cause I'd just wind up owin' him. I just... What am I gonna do?


	3. Audio Log 3

**Audio Diary: Eleanor's Change - Amir**

I saw Eleanor with one of the metal men today. Her eyes were glowing yellow, and her voice sounded strange. What's worse is that when I tried to talk to her, she didn't even recognize me! I think she's been made into one of *them* - a Little Sister. If that's true, then I have to try and help her, before it's too late.


	4. Audio Log 4

**Audio Diary: Meeting with the Luteces - Stanley Poole **

Stanley Poole: Thanks for coming. I just don't know what to do about this whole debt business. I heard you people could... you know, make this sorta thing go away.

Robert Lutece: Not exactly.

Rosalind Lutece: We've encountered with a similar situation before.

Robert Lutece: A desperate man willing to do anything to settle his debts.

Rosalind Lutece: We helped him, and we can help you.

Robert Lutece: In exchange for a favor.

Stanley Poole: What kind of... favor?

Rosalind Lutece: You are currently serving undercover for Ryan Industries in Dionysius Park, are you not?

Stanley Poole: Wha-how'd you know about that?!

Robert Lutece: Our sources are our business.

Stanley Poole: Alright... Yeah, I'm workin' Dionysius Park for Ryan. What does that have to do with payin' off Fontaine's people?

Rosalind Lutece: Your mark, Sofia Lamb. She has a daughter.

Stanley Poole: Yeah, Eleanor. What about her?

Robert Lutece: We have an interest in the girl.

Rosalind Lutece: Once you've fulfilled your obligations to Andrew Ryan, we'd like you to deliver Eleanor to us at the Little Sisters Orphanage in Pauper's Drop.

Stanley Poole: Then... if I do this... You'll help me pay off Fontaine's goons? Just like that?

Robert Lutece: Bring us the girl, and wipe away the debt. It's that simple.


	5. Audio Log 5

**Audio Diary: Unfortunate Incident - Yi Suchong**

Yi Suchong: Preliminary tests for Teleport Plasmid are... promising, but frustrating. Plasmid is proven to work, but... unstable. Teleporting all over laboratory.

Amir: *in background * I found the Plasmid, Doctor Suchong!

Yi Suchong: *to Amir* Ah, yes, very good. *to recorder* Now, where was I... Plasmid teleports short distance instant it is touched. This is proof that Plasmid works, but... as I said, frustrating.

*sound of tear opening in background*

Yi Suchong: Hopefully exposure to Suchong Device will... *in background* No, don't touch that!

*sound of tear closing in background*

Amir: *screaming in background*

Yi Suchong: *in background* Get the nurse! SOMEONE GET THE NURSE!

* * *

Author's Notes

This is the fifth installment in my BioShock fanfiction. Once again, we see the common thread of constants and variables that weaves between all of the infinite possibilities.

I do feel like I owe some explanation as to why Amir was in Suchong's lab in the first place. After seeing Eleanor as a Little Sister, Amir wanted to learn more about what had happened to his friend. To this end, he began spending his free time at Fontaine Futuristics, or as it was now known, Ryan Industries. His inquiries caught the attention of people like Brigid Tenenbaum and Yi Suchong. He began working as a junior lab assistant for Suchong, and proved to be highly capable in every task assigned to him. Then the "unfortunate incident" described here happened. The next diary will reveal what was lost, and what was gained.

Until next time.


	6. Audio Log 6

**Audio Diary: Unfortunate Incident - Yi Suchong**

Yi Suchong: Preliminary tests for Teleport Plasmid are... promising, but frustrating. Plasmid is proven to work, but... unstable. Teleporting all over laboratory.

Amir: *in background * I found the Plasmid, Doctor Suchong!

Yi Suchong: *to Amir* Ah, yes, very good. *to recorder* Now, where was I... Plasmid teleports short distance instant it is touched. This is proof that Plasmid works, but... as I said, frustrating.

*sound of tear opening in background*

Yi Suchong: Hopefully exposure to Suchong Device will... *in background* No, don't touch that!

*sound of tear closing in background*

Amir: *screaming in background*

Yi Suchong: *in background* Get the nurse! SOMEONE GET THE NURSE!

* * *

Author's Notes

This is the fifth installment in my BioShock fanfiction. Once again, we see the common thread of constants and variables that weaves between all of the infinite possibilities.

I do feel like I owe some explanation as to why Amir was in Suchong's lab in the first place. After seeing Eleanor as a Little Sister, Amir wanted to learn more about what had happened to his friend. To this end, he began spending his free time at Fontaine Futuristics, or as it was now known, Ryan Industries. His inquiries caught the attention of people like Brigid Tenenbaum and Yi Suchong. He began working as a junior lab assistant for Suchong, and proved to be highly capable in every task assigned to him. Then the "unfortunate incident" described here happened. The next diary will reveal what was lost, and what was gained.

Until next time.


	7. It Begins

_"Elizabeth... I'm so sorry..." "No you're not. But you're about to be."_

* * *

As painful as it is to have one's abdomen augured by a massive drill, I wish that pain had been my last experience before I died. But alas, even with a hole where my intestines once were, death was slow to take me. Slow enough that I could watch in horror as the Big Daddy turned its drill on her. As I felt myself fading, I heard her futile cries. I could do nothing. Finally, at the end of that interminable minute, darkness came.

And then, light. At first it was that familiar blue-white, then a strange crackling green. I could feel my body being rebuilt. Then came a sensation of falling forward, as a different darkness overtook me.

As I lay there, I could hear the cheerful, vaguely metallic, singsong voice of a Little Sister - no, two.

"Look here! It's an angel!"

"Hold on, he's still breathing. This is the one Big Brother brought back. Better tell him."

"Don't worry, he already knows. Big Brother is _always_ watching."


End file.
